


Fluffy Shit

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Shit Happens [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Bed Cuddles, M/M, author needed fluffy crap okay, but it is like super mild, everyone needs a vacation but oh well, fluffy bullshit, poor cat legit has no name oops, shared showers, technically nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: Part thirteen of the series. Nothing but sappy fluff between Gavin and Nines before they step back into chaotic crap. Stolen moments they get to be adorable and pick on each other just because that seems to be the main way they communicate.





	Fluffy Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I totally named this exactly what it is, fluffy shit.

“I thought you wanted to get cleaned up.” 

Gavin grumbled from his spot, but did not bother to lift his head from the pillow his face was currently melding with. Nope. Nines would just have to learn the best part about getting home after too long away. 

The cat understood at least, then again the cat had been stuck with him for going on twelve years now. She had hopped on his back and promptly laid down, fully away that Gavin would meld with the couch long enough for a short nap. 

“Gavin.” There was an edge of a sigh on that and Gavin huffed back in reply. He loved this couch, best damn couch ever. He had come close to never being able to sprawl across it again. 

Took him a few more moments before finally at least turned his head, just because he did not need to breath did not mean he enjoyed a nose full of cat fur. “Nines, let me hug my couch for just five minutes, five minutes and then I can be a person again.” 

Somehow that translated into ‘Nines, totally just sit on my feet and steal my cat’s attention’. 

Gavin was right back to grumbling. Traitorous cat. Heavy-ass android boyfriend. That was it, the couch was his true love in this life. After Coffee. 

“Does she have a name?” 

The couch? Have a name? What? Ugg. Gavin yanked his feet free and managed to get rolled over to peer at Nines with narrowed eyes. Oh, the cat, right, made far more sense. “Uh, Cat?” 

Shit had he ever named the cat? Pretty sure that was a hard no. Given the look he just got that was unacceptable. Coming from the guy that had a name that was literally just taken from his model designation. 

“Hey, she has never complained!” Sat up and ran fingers through his hair, ugh, okay right, maybe a shower would be best. For all thirium dried clear that shit still felt weird. 

“Well now I have it confirmed you did not name yourself.” Ahh, no, Gavin likely would have laughed so hard if Eli had tried to make him pick a name. Okay not really. In those days he would have just stared and blinked a lot. 

“Chloe voted to name me Robert,” Just to point out that it could have been worse, “Thankfully sometimes Eli has a brain.” Or just refused to be mock-related to someone named Robert. The face that Nines made was worth a grin, yeah names were weird. 

Getting off the couch was harder than it needed to be. Yes technically he was not as messed up as he had been, his legs were functioning, but there was more of a lag now. That honestly might be more coding based than hardware. Unfortunately Nines noticed and watched with a raised brow. 

Gavin simply waved him off and headed off towards the back of the apartment. Far too much crap had happened in a short period of time, it was nice to be home. Plopped his ass on the bed and was terribly tempted to just lean back and refuse to move. Except Nines had followed him and would likely sigh at him again. 

“Huh, totally should have thought to get you a change of clothes, just going to have to toss your stuff in the washer.” There was nothing he owned that would remotely fit Nines without looking hilariously ridiculous. 

Gavin worked on getting his boots off while Nines looked around the bedroom. Which Gavin could call him on, except he just did not care. Let him look around, there was not much to say about his life from his apartment. 

Gavin never owned much. There were too many times in the past that he had to pack up and leave within a single day. Easier to do if he just had him and a cat to grab on the way out. Anything else could be replaced. 

Likely Nines picked up on that fast enough, but did not comment, simply went with the current topic at hand. “I was not sure if you had a washer in the apartment so I ordered a delivery for the morning.” Well that worked too then. 

This was shaping up to be awkward as hell. Huh. Did not expect that, mostly just figured that Nines would roll with things. At least more gracefully than standing in the middle of the bedroom. 

There was only a second of debate from Gavin before he stood and went to casually strip off his shirt. “Well pretty sure I mentioned something about trying to talk you into washing my back. My smooth talking is obsolete, so come on.” See there was totally a joke in there. Way to lighten the mood. 

Given the honest snort from Nines it worked, hell he even rolled his eyes. “I doubt you were capable of it in the first place.” And Gavin mock gasped on that, so terribly hurt, really. 

“I will have you know that I could totally talk the pants off you.” 

Nines did not look convinced, and fair point really. Gavin stuck his nose in the air and retreated to the bathroom. Started the water and glanced around the bathroom, mostly proud that there was not a pile of dirty clothes in the corner. 

Hand in the water and Gavin realized he totally could not tell the temperature. Well that sucked. “Yeah, I fucked my systems.” 

“I can help with that later.” Sudden words that had Gavin jumping slightly before turning just enough to cut Nines a glare. Nines only looked amused and continued. “Kamski brought it up to me and gave me a vague outline at least.” 

Well vague outline was about all that Elijah would have anymore of Gavin’s programming and coding. Eli had been clear from day one that Gavin was welcome to alter and arrange anything he needed to. 

Was likely a good idea. “Later, just tell me if the shower is okay.” Just because he could not feel the temperature did not mean that too hot or too cold would not be annoying in the long run. If nothing else Nines would feel it. 

Gavin was glad for once that the master bathroom was larger than he ever needed, meant there was room to move out of the way and finish stripping while Nines adjusted the water. See this could totally be a weird awkward dance thing, or it could just be a damned shower. 

Besides the half a second look of surprise from Nines was amusing. Enough that Gavin grinned at him with likely too many teeth showing. “Well come on then, wasting water.” And shouldered past him to get in the shower. 

Nines did pick up the pace at least, even if he took the time to fold his clothes like they were not being tossed in the washer later. Whatever. “You do not have a romantic bone in your body, do you?” 

Now see that could be a trick question. Gavin still shrugged on it though. “Depends on the day. Today I just want a shower and the chance to stare openly at the hot guy I somehow landed before unashamedly snuggling said hot guy in bed for at least six hours.” 

You know, before going to work and the clusterfuck that waited for the morning. Work that Gavin was not fucking thinking about tonight, at all, nope. 

There was a hum from Nines but he tilted his head into a nod and that was that. What could have been awkward instead slid into intimate casualness. Which worked out far better. 

Gavin always liked moments like these, back when he used to try to date. The chances to explore open skin without the pressure of there being something more. And Nines was worth admiring, really he was. 

Was moments like this that Gavin did not mind so much his random imperfections. Saw how Nines wanted to ask, because there were scars that went chassis deep that Nines carefully ran fingers over. Careful like someone he would hurt Gavin. Did not mind because Nines did not ask, instead just let it go for now and took the moment for what it was. 

And yes it always was better to have someone else wash your back. 

It had been a long day and neither of them cared to posture or push. That lead over into the moments that followed. With water turned off and Gavin having to dig out a second towel because nope he did not prethink that out. 

Left them to wander to the bed without pulling on anything. So maybe Gavin shoved Nines off his side of the bed only to then grumble and shuffle over and attach himself to the android. “Not a word.” It was not even a threat, more just a grumble as Gavin took full advantage to cling. 

Nines was smart and only shifted slightly to get them both more comfortable, “Your cat just stole your pillow.” Yeah that was pretty normal really. 

“Uh, bullshit she did.” Just to point out, because currently Nines was the pillow so the furball could keep the stolen pillow for a rare time. “Now shut up, I at least need some solid hours in stasis.” The day had left him enough shit to recover from. 

There was another shuffle of movement and Gavin huffed, eyes pointedly closed, “Totally ignoring that you are a sap.” Because Nines had really just kissed the top of his head, how the fuck was this his life? 

“Gavin, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, it has been a bad month. Got laid off work and dumped in the same weekend and yeah this year sucks so far. I needed fluff crap once I finally got some sort of muse, so this is my fluffy crap. Next bit jumps back into plot and things happening! Promise.
> 
> Likely only a couple of parts to wrap this up! -gasp- I have it all outlined even, for a rare time. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone putting up with me guys, you all rock.


End file.
